Domino Chase
by Queen of Travesty
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy kisses girl... Well not really. Syaoran and Sakura are His and Her Royal Highnesses and go to the same school,and.. Does love really start here? Does it really go on forever? Does it even... Exist?
1. Chapter 1: Budding Enemies

Chapter 1: Budding Enemies

Sakura Kinomoto  
20 July 2005  
Boring Homeroom

Urgh! That stupid Syaoran! I crept out of the Royale Mansion, hoping to get an early getaway from His Royale Annoyance Syaoran Li but, of course, everything comes with a price.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Her Royale Highness Sakura Kinomoto making her Royale Getaway. And I thought a certain somebody liked taunting the school curfew," a voice behind me rang.

I stopped dead in my tracks, huffing as I pictured him with that infamous smirk of his planted on his demented face, strutting up to me.

I turned around to face him, only to be greeted by a pair of well-built arms pinning me against the wall.

"Aww, come on," he teased with a slight whine in his voice. "Stop being such bitch and playing slutty games."

"Baka, you'd better shut your gap," I sniffed.

"Oh, God dammit. Do we have to treat each other with such civilities?"

"Yes."

"No, we do not."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Son of a bitch."

"Slut."

"Gigolo."

"Whore."

"MCP."

"What?"

I knew it would've gotten him. "Male chauvinist Pig," I glinted as I remembered his Achilles heel. "_Li-chan_."

"Urgh! That name!" He gasped. "You are one daughter of a bastard."

"Ooh, you're cursing Elder Prince Fujitaka," I waggled a finger at him. "I'm snitching you to him. Remember, he's my father!" I darted under his arms, shirking the embarrassing situation, and left smugly with what was left of my dignity.

Dang him. So, well, I guess here I am in boring homeroom. Oops, I think Mr. Yamamoto just looked way. I'll write in during lunch.

Sakura closed her book and sighed. She picked up her pen and started on page 109.

Syaoran Li  
20 July 2005  
Lunch Break

I just caught Her Royale Highness Sakura Kinomoto aka _Cherry_ _Blossom_ _Bitch_ making her supposed getaway from me in the morning. Ha, she needn't think she can ever run away from me. I managed to pin her against the sidewall, but she pranced off with a snide remark.

"Ooh, you're cursing Elder Prince Foujitaka. I'm snitching you to him. Remember, he's my father!"

She darted out of my grasp. Curse my demented reaction! So I didn't get to personally walk her to school after all.

I'm now thinking of any possible pranks to pull on her.

_Wait a minute_. Isn't that CBB? Ha, she's clanging on her locker. I'd better pay her a nice visit right about now…

Sakura banged on her locker door. "Damn, this freaking thing is stuck again."

A hand 'mysteriously' appeared in her face, pressing against the door. Her gaze followed to a smooth, tennis-tan arm.

"What do you want, Baka?" She chided.

"You need a hand here?" As she had expected, it was none other than _you know who_. It seemed like he never had any other thing better to do.

"No, thank you," Sakura approached ever-so-delicately. Politeness can pack as much as a punch on your nemesis, she'd learnt.

Syaoran shrugged and lifted his hand off the locker. "Suit yourself."

Sakura tugged and yanked at the locker handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid-" Tug. "Butt-" Pull. "Sucking-" Kick. "Cliché!" She heaved a heavy sigh of defeat. Staring coldly at Syaoran, she caved in. "Fine. Help me open it."

He smirked in triumph. "I knew it," he muttered. All it took was for him to pull the handle. The locker swung open.

Sakura Kino.  
20 July 2005  
Calculus- Madame Fotusakii is absent!

I can't believe it! All it took was just one pull on the locker handle- just one utterly miserable pull- and the door swung open. Urgh!

My heart kinda sank in defeat. Urgh! My dignity level has hit rock bottom. And on the verge of omitting negative.

Oh, joy.

Well, anyways, I grabbed my calculus book (looks like all the humiliation was redundant+!?&©®!) and whatever I needed for the rest of the day and shut the door.

"Thanks, I muttered, but rather un-thankfully. I trudged past him, purposely knocking into his elbow. The book in his hand fell open.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" I cheeped in delight as I bent down to pick it up. He beat me to it. "It's a journal!" I squealed tauntingly. "Li Syaoran keeps a _journal_!" It didn't exactly matter that I didn't get to read it. I hadn't expected anything interesting to come outta it.

"Oh, no you don't." He brushed the 'contaminated' cover of the journal that came in contact with the floor.

I smirked, _I know what you're hiding_, and strutted away.

Pranks. I need pranks. Something to do with… Glue.

Ha! I've got it!

Syaoran Li  
20 July 2005  
Biology

It's Biology. And the next lesson being Life Sciences.

Two whole sickly periods with Cherry Blossom Bitch. Oh, joy.

I'd be in a mood to play a few pranks on her if it weren't for the retarded fact that my journal almost fell into the evil clutches of the biggest bitch and my largest, most scheming arch-enemy in town.

Something happened back there. Like I was too protective over my journal. Not like there was anything about her to hide, except for the whole fact about Cherry Blossom Bitch, etc etc. But that's just the point. It was like I couldn't bear having Sakura know I call her CBB, lest she gets emotionally hurt…

But whatever. The least she would've done was to shoot a few vulgarities back at me, and probably make the rest of my life miserable as long as I live. But there was just something…

Oh crap, 5 minutes to the bell and I've got to pack.

Life Sciences sucks.

Sakura enjoyed Life Sciences. Well, actually, the first few minutes were the best. She arrived at C2-14 earlier than usual, and got down to business.

The teacher, Miss Hamilton, came in with a surprised yet pleased smile on her face. "Oh, Your Highness, you are certainly early today."

Sakura sat at her seat, innocent as an angel. Miss Hamilton was so oblivious to the devious side of Sakura!

Soon, students started filing in. She directed her gaze intently at the door. Tomoyo came in and sat next to her. "Hiya Kura."

"Hi back atcha," she replied hastily, and returned her gaze to the entrance.

Eriol walked in. The girls sighed. Tomoyo blushed.

Finally, after about 5 l-o-n-g minutes, Syaoran walked in, surrounded by a entourage of his beloved whores. He didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Just the right temperament," chuckled Sakura evilly, rubbing her hands in secrecy.

"Whatcha up to, Kura?" Asked Tomoyo inquisitively. She hated not knowing.

"Oh, Tomo, just you watch…" She snickered eagerly.

Sakura grinned as Syaoran walked past her to his seat. "Hiya, Li-chan!"

He clenched his teeth and plopped down on his chair diagonally behind them.

Sakura and Tomoyo heard a squish in the distance. They sniggered.

"Oh, so that's whatcha up to…" Tomoyo laughed in an undertone. "You are _so_ devilish, Kura."

"I know," she nodded in response. "I know."

Throughout the lesson, Sakura listened to Miss Hamilton 'attentively', acting like an innocent little angel.

The bell finally rang. Everyone shoved out of their chairs.

The devious duo started to count silently. "3, 2, 1…"

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

switchpink: wasnt that enticingly cool... Reviews to come come come in! Next Chapter 2: Chaos Theory. I'm working on it now...Watch out for it!


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos Theory

A/N: I got very little review for my last chapter, sob sob. Maybe cos this story is new. Well, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy my story, chapter by chapter, and _don't forget to review, people!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with any part of the story you're angry about!

Chapter 2: Chaos Theory

Syaoran  
20 July 2005  
Royale Mansion. My Room.

Oh my fuck. My sore ass is hurting me. Can you even begin to imagine what that blasted bitch did to me?

Urghh!

I sat on my chair unknowingly. 45 minutes later of Miss Hamilton's big lecture about bugs and their secretion of acidic substances, etc etc, the bell rang. We shoved out of our chairs. 3, 2, 1…

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Mr. Li, _detention_!"

That bitch. And I don't just mean Miss 'I'm issuing you a one-way ticket to the principal's office' Jennifer Hamilton.

She put glue on my chair! Cherry Blossom Bitch is at it again! I can't stand her!

But whatever. She only wants me to get angry so she can soak in my fuming rage. I will not fall into her devious plot. I will not. I will-

EEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Sakura K.  
20 July 2005  
Royale Mansion, my room

I am so filled with ecstatic joy today. Ha! I got my back at that Syaoran for bitching me. Thanks to my ingenious resurrection…

Of course, I know he's gonna do something. I'm so sure he is scheming a conspiracy right about no-

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Okay. So that was his scheming plot? Attempting in futility to deafen me?

Bleh.

I tuned my stereo up loud to the maximum. That should teach him.

Wait. I hear footsteps. Angry, stomping footsteps. (A/N: Don't ask me how she can hear amidst a booming loud stereo! Maybe cos of her magic elements.)

3, 2, 1…

Bang! Goes the door.

Sakura walked over in anticipation to open the door.

"Hiya!" She screamed over the booming speakers.

"Do-" Syaoran winced. "You-"

"What?" Sakura put a hand to her ear. "Could you speak up?"

"DO YOU MIND!" Syaoran hollered so loud he could've sworn he saw Sakura topple back just a fraction of an inch.

Sakura gave in. She walked back in and switched the stereo off. "Okay. Whassup?"

Syaoran seemed to be flowing on his last vein. "I'm trying to concentrate, in peace, in my own apartment (A/N: remember, they live in the Royale Mansion! Separate apartments to each individual), void of noise and disturbance, and here you are, turning up the freaking stereo so damn loud!"

Sakura eyed him innocently. "But I though you were ranting and raving so much so that I thought I might as well join in the fun-"

She was cut off by a sudden, unexpected blow. Syaoran had uncontrollably lunged himself at her and was about to whack her a punch in the face when she cried in pain.

(A/N: Sorry guys, did you actually think he forced on her and kissed her? Haha! wink)

"Oh my…" Syaoran unclenched his fist and got off her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sakura let out a whimper in despair. Her left leg was bent at a horrific angle.

"S-Sakura…" Syaoran gasped. "I'm sorry…" He touched her leg but winced as she flinched in agony.

"Syaoran…" Sakura burst out crying. "It hurts…"

Syaoran rushed out to get a private nurse from the hospital wing. An agonizing minute or so later, she rushed in, examining Sakura's injury.

"It's broken," she whispered. Sakura let out a sick moan.

Syaoran mysteriously felt his heart ache. "What have I done?" He muttered angrily to himself. "I'll never forgive myself for this…"

Syaoran  
20 July 2005  
Hospital Ward at the Royale Mansion

Yes, I admit. I like her. I've been liking her ever since the day we met, a little less than a decade ago. But I am afraid to show it. Afraid to reveal my true emotions…

I can't forgive myself for what I've done. I can't bring myself to it. All my life I've loved this girl, and then I go and freaking hurt her.

Physically.

What am I to do? Why couldn't I control my anger? Why did I have to attack her? I'm at a loss. Elder Prince Fujitaka, conveniently Sakura's father, will want to know what happened to the Princess under my 'righteous care'. Prince Tôuya will kill me, considering what a 'Gaki' I've been to him.

"_If you lay one finger on my sister," he growled at me one too many times. "I swear I am so close to killing you!"_

Oh, I might as well denigrate myself right about now. I feel like my life has come crumbling down on me.

Perfect.

Sakura K.  
21 July 2005  
Hospital Ward at the Royale Mansion

Ouch, my leg hurts.

I woke up this morning to find my leg hitched up on a pole. I could taste awful sick in my mouth. But that wasn't what immediately caught my attention.

Syaoran was sitting on a chair beside the bed, his head in his crossed arms, lying head-down on the bunk, right next to me.

Had someone been holding my hand as I was asleep? It felt so… Warm, in this cold ward. It must've been Papa.

Syaoran had just left for school. He promised to bring me homework from my class, announcements, greetings, and regards from everyone, and the latest gossip.

He was suddenly being really nice to me. Maybe because of his guilty conscience for having shoved me to the ground, not to mention ending me up in the hospital bed.

I don't hold it against him, really. I don't want him to feel like I'm bearing a grudge fronting him. I admit that I think it was quite mean of me to bully him. Maybe, if I just apologised…

Syaoran  
21 July 2005  
Lunch Break

I'm getting overly worried about Sakura. Will she be okay? What if she falls out of bed and can't get up? Will she take her medicine?

And most importantly, will she hate me?

Of course, not like it seriously matters to me. Right? Everyone believes already that we hate each other. So it doesn't count as anything for her likeness level for me to hit negative. Okay, it does. No, it doesn't. It does.

Tomoyo eyed me warily as I stepped into school without Sakura. "What did you do to her?" She asked, upon seeing my guilty face in response to her stare.

"I- I broke her leg…" I stuttered nervously, preparing myself for a decent burial.

"Oh ho, Syaoran, you'd better not let Tôuya find out about this. I'm not letting you go either," she smirked. "I'll be teaming up with him against your meek forces."

I shook my head at her so violently, I swear it was on the verge of plopping right off. "No, please, not Tôuya!" I begged.

She shrugged coldly. Then her icy attitude melted away as Eriol strolled in through the doors.

"Hey Tomo, Syaoran. Where's Sakura?" He greeted.

"Hurt," Tomoyo beat me to it. She so obviously wanted to please her darling Eriol. "Lying in hospital."

"Oh dear, we'd love to visit her after school, but we've got extra classes after. Right, Tomo?"

Is it me, or is something suspicious going on _after school_?

They waved Tomoyo goodbye as they left for their classes. Eriol grinned smugly as a group of girls sighed as they passed. Syaoran growled at them to lay off.

"So, Syaoran, how about your dream girl?"

"What about her? I don't have one."

"Oh, really? It seems like you have the hots for Sakura." Eriol smirked as he caught another group of girls ogling at them.

"And Tomoyo has the hots for _you_," Syaoran snapped back. "And it seems you return the favor."

He blushed. "So it seems apparent. But you do like her, don't you?" Eriol questioned again. "Tell me frankly, as you best friend. Are you worried she might despise you after what you've done to her?"

Syaoran  
21 July 2005  
Homeroom

He read my mind. Clever Eriol. Calm in Tomoyo's presence, but open-minded when it comes to me.

"Are you worried she might despise you after what you've done to her?" Eriol asked.

Am I worried? What if she'll really abominate me?

Who hecks. I have my bitches. So many girls to choose from.

But I don't feel the same with them as when I'm with Sakura. What is it that makes her so… _Special_?

Because when I'm with her, even when we're bullying each other, I feel…

Good.

The door creaked open and Sakura cocked her head up, her eyes darting to that direction immediately. It was, much to her utter disappointment, the nurse.

"How are you feeling today, Your Highness?" she cheerfully greeted. "Better?"

Sakura smiled rather reluctantly, but she didn't show it. "Hai."

Her heartbeat calmed down. Why was she eagerly expecting him, intently waiting for him to walk through the door with his infamous smirk on his face?

"Does it hurt _so_ much then, Sa-ku-ra?" He taunted.

"Yes," she snapped. "Thanks a lot to you, Baka."

She was just about to imagine the battle start to heat up when she heard a warm voice penetrate her thoughts.

"How are you doing, Sa-ku-ra?"

She looked up. It was Syaoran and his annoying yet comfortable teasing voice.

She was about to snap back when her hamstring twitched unconsciously. "I-I'm fine. It just hurts when I budge a bit," she whimpered in pain.

Syaoran sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Sakura was taken by shock. _'Had I just heard him say what I thought I heard him say? Syaoran Li actually apologised to me?'_ She thought.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for hurting you. As in…"

"My leg?" Sakura asked.

"No, not just that…" He ruffled his fingers through his silky brown hair.

Sakura giggled. "Your hair's messy," she smiled and reached out to smoothen his hair to its original shape.

Syaoran blushed, but ceased to show it. "Sakura, I-I'm sorry for having bullied you since the day we met. I mean, from what I know, guys aren't supposed to bully girls…"

"What, and you're supposed to sit back and take the blow? Come on, get real!" Sakura laughed.

"No hard feelings?" Syaoran extended a hand.

"Oh come on, why the formalities?" Sakura giggled, but Syaoran insisted. "Okay," she took his hand and shook it weakly. "No hard feelings."

Syaoran felt the warmth of her touch. He didn't want to let go, but in order not to create any embarrassing moments, he pulled back. He felt the painful tightening of pants in his lower area. Restraining himself, he smiled to hide the discomfort. His eyes gleamed, making him look so…

_'Hot'_, Sakura thought to herself.

"Oh, your homework," Syaoran pulled out a few workbooks. "Not much, actually. But if you need my help, I can assist."

"Thanks," Sakura beamed.

Syaoran blushed. Cherry red.

switchpink: how was that? Tell me what you think please, cos the next chapter is halfway done. Chapter 3: Hatred Interlude. Reviews coming in?


	3. Chapter 3: Hatred Interlude

Oh man, I screwed up on the previous chapters. Aaarrrggghhh!

So, anyways, this here's chapter 3… The story is so full of ups and downs. Still the same as before, but better!

I promise I'll make the best of my story from now! Anything for the welfare of you readers, cos you the gig! Especially if you review!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I have nothing more to say.

Oh, cut the krap and let's just get on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hatred Interlude

Sakura went back to her normal just-on-time-for-school schedule the minute she was discharged. It just seemed she didn't need to run away from Syaoran anymore.

Well, at least she didn't see why she needed to. I mean, not like he's a mad man-eating boar or something.

She stepped out of the mansion gates, only to see Syaoran at the sidewalk.

"5 minutes to get to school, Sakura," he smirked slightly. "Think you can beat me to it?"

"And why not?" She returned the smirk, _take me on_. She didn't have to worry about her leg, much to Syaoran's shock.

"_What!_" He hollered as Sakura raced past him.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Sakura cheered in the distance.

_She healed fast_, he thought to himself. _Damn her magic elements_. If it weren't for them, he could've played with her a bit longer.

Unsurprisingly, Sakura beat it to him. Her eyes sparkled in glamour at the sight of Syaoran entering the school.

"Hey Syao!" She greeted nonchalantly.

* * *

Syaoran  
30 July 2005  
Homeroom free period

Sakura beat me to it. Just nice. Just what I needed. Some time to think stuff over.

Well, the time spent was not wasted. I've decided to continue to adore her, and maybe even win her heart one day.

Hell no, I can't. I can't make Sakura love me. I can make her like me, I can make her hate me, and I can make her kiss me (oh, that's not much of a problem really). But I can't make her love me.

I walked into school and Sakura greeted me. Tomoyo and Eriol followed behind.

"Hey Syao!" She cheered.

God, I love that name. I especially adore the way she said it. _Syao_…

"U-ur hi-" I stuttered as I found myself aroused. "Sakura."

Her mocking happiness ceased to fade. _Damn, she still has that sweet smile on her face, which conveniently makes her look so…_

"You're later for school than usual! What kept you?" She questioned teasingly.

_You know very well, Sakura. You made me…_ I snapped back into focus. I glared at her as cold as I could… Which was, if you asked me, not very much. My gaze softened as I realized I had once done her wrong. I couldn't stand hurting her again, even if it meant psychologically. "I had to… Um… To think some stuff over. Yeah, that's what took me so long," I said quickly, putting up a show for Tomoyo and Eriol to save my face.

_Sigh_, there goes the bell.

* * *

The last period for them was home economics. Not surprisingly, they were in the same group- food and nutrition.

_Great_, she thought as she sighted Syaoran enter the class, _just what I need to make my day._

She fumbled with something rather imaginary as he plopped down on the empty chair beside her. Coincidental, but not so amusing on the long run.

Syaoran teasingly whispered to Sakura, "Hey, Kura-chin."

"Shut _up_," she snapped. He cackled.

"Why so angry all of a sudden? Aren't you supposed to be soaking in the rays of triumph?"

The teacher eyed them suspiciously, making Syaoran stop his whining. Sakura beamed. "Today's project will be chocolate fudge. To make things easier, you shall team up with the person beside you."

Syaoran breathed. "Yes!"

Sakura moaned. She buried her face deep in her hands and groaned in despair.

The teacher glared at them, then continued. "You can help yourselves to the recipes in the cooking books stacked here. You have until the end of the lesson, starting now."

30 minutes into the session, they were the fastest pair to concoct the mixture. Sakura took a spoon and dipped it in the milky-brown substance. She took a sip.

_The way she takes the sip…_ Syaoran thought to himself. _It's so… Gorgeous._

Sakura scrunched her nose. "It's too sweet!" She coughed. "Thanks to Your Royale Clumsiness!"

"No," Syaoran smirked at her. "It must be your sweet spit that spurted in there."

"Shut up," she hissed in defense.

"You still got your mind on the bet then?" He murmured in an undertone, making her blush. Much to his delight.

* * *

Sakura K.  
30 July 2005  
Royale Mansion. My room.

The bet. Oh, God. I'm blushing as I recall that tragic day…

"_I bet you like me, Saku," _Syaoran smirked

"_Yeah, and I bet I don't, Li-chan," I_ challenged him, although it was quite very difficult on account of the fact that his muscular build had me squished up against a wall.

"_Wanna make a real bet then?" _He whispered in my ear, sending a bolt of electricity through me, making my goosebumps rise in tension.

"_Sure," _I invited his competition_. "Place your bet."_

"_I bet I can get you to kiss me, and then sleep with me within a week after that." _He traced his finger up and down my neck.

"_Oh yeah?" _I smirked confidently_. "And what will the victor get?"_

"_If I get you to kiss me, and then go to bed a week after, you'll have to bunk with me for two weeks straight," _he laid his terms without much hesitation.

* * *

"Fine by me. And if I don't kiss you and don't go and sleep with you…" she bit her lip enticingly, making him stand. "You are to obey my orders for a week. Oh, and when you say 'go to bed', no sex is included. Deal?"

"You bet it's a freaking deal…" He whispered distractedly in her ear. _Obey your orders, huh?_ He was still in dreamland and by the time he realized what he had just promised, he piped up.

"What? No sex?" He asked.

"Nope," she said flatly. "No sex."

"Oh, come on," he whined as he curled her locks playfully around his fingers. "You'll be screaming my name not wanting me to stop by the time we entangle in the sheets."

She frowned at him. "You son of a bitch."

"Slut." He suddenly jolted. "Um, I didn't mean that-"

"Let's just seal this freaking bet," she snapped.

"Okay, but this is a special bet," he smirked, having a bunch of schemes, each one more preposterous than the previous. "And a special bet needs a special seal."

"Name your condition," she challenged, _I'm not afraid of anything._

"Hmmm… I'd make it a kiss…" She playfully- glares from Syaoran I mean painfully- punched him in the groin. "Oomph!" He stumbled back, grimacing. "Okay, I _would_-" Sakura raised a fist at him, giving a warning. "-If the bet itself weren't already one!" He rushed quickly, defending his family jewels.

"How abouts a hug?" she suggested huffily.

"Too shallow."

"Bastard."

"Okay, okay, anything that pleases Your Highness." He sighed. "Just a miserable hug?"

"That or nothing, Li Syaoran. Take your pick," she hissed. In reality, she wanted so badly to feel the warmth of his masculinity against her.

And he wanted to feel the ardor of her body again as he had from the handshake before, even if it was…

"Miserable compared to a kiss…" He grumbled. His eyes darted to her clenched fist and he abruptly said, "Fine, fine, a hug…"

(A/N: Readers, you have to understand. He didn't want to stand her power-packed fist against his jewels, ridding him of all possible Father's Day celebrations, and neither did he want to cower away from a girl, running from her like a mad dog who doesn't know the meaning of courage. He had to give in…)

He put his arms around her, rather unexpectedly immediate, and she greeted that with her arms embraced around his waist.

_Beneath the icy surface of Permafrost Queen… What really lies there is Summer Haven… _Syaoran was lost in his fantasy delusions. _Ice Missy meets Flaming Hot Adolescent. Perfect._

The hug got just a tad bit tighter, and then they let go. "See ya in the morning." He stepped back, releasing the tension in the atmosphere. "Oh, and by the way, the bet starts as of tomorrow." He shut the door behind him. Tomorrow. She would be going back to school then.

Sakura continued to lean against the wall, blushing fierily. How she wished the stupid bet was just getting her into bed with him, so that the seal could be a tantalizing kiss… His lips promised so.

Whatever. She was going to win, and wouldn't have to lose her dignity, and possibly her innocence, to him…

Right?

* * *

Syaoran  
30 July 2005  
My Apartment, living room.

Haha, I reminded her of our little bet today, and she blushed heavily.

The lingering hug. Was that it? I could feel her warmth against mine; it was so inviting.

Anyways, today. Home ec.

"I venture you're sweet," I whispered to her, purposely making her redden cutely yet steam at the same time. She gave me the finger. Rather unexpected, yet bold.

"You do that again, missy, and I'll spatter this sack of flour over you," I threatened.

She took me head on. I couldn't stand her freaking bravery. I grabbed the flour sack and hurled its contents at her. The asinine teacher didn't realize that one of her student had just magically transformed into Doughgirl.

A few classmates' gasps and muffled snickers could be heard vaguely.

She scooped a wad of the mixture and flung it at me. I took the whole tub and tipped it over her head, letting just enough mixture out to color her auburn hair. She soon found her face coated with rich milky chocolat. I thought I'd be a bit daring and licked her milk-coated lips.

"Not too sweet… Just nice," I taunted. "Tasty."

"Your Highnesses!" The teacher raved. There was nothing much she could do, really. We could choose not to be serious in class and not to listen to the teacher; she couldn't do anything about it. We are, after all, future leaders of the free world. And we could decide not to pay attention- we top the level every year anyway. "I expect a tub of hot fudge- double weightage- on my desk tomorrow morning. Class dismissed!" She huffed with such intolerance.

* * *

Later that day, they were at the gym's clean-up room, cleaning themselves up. Syaoran had offered to help her tidy the mess.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up all that delish," he flirtatiously licked some of the chocolat off her cheek. "Lick by lick. It'd be tastier that way-"

"Stop crapping up!" Sakura burst out. "Leave me alone, will you!"

"Sakura, I-"

"Don't _Sakura, I_ me! I hate you!" She threw a towel at him. "First you break my leg. Now you coat me steaming with chocolat paste! What do you want? Haven't you had enough fun already?" She cried out and ran to the girl's restroom.

(A/N: Darn, I think that was rather retarded. But forgive me…)

Syaoran kind of regretted what he had done. Didn't he promise himself never to hurt her in any way ever again? Jeez, how was he to repay her- again?

(A/N: That was a statement both he and I, the writer, lamented to ourselves. We're both at a loss of what to do next… Especially since if I don't come up with anything, he won't be able to do anything either.)

switchpink: that was kinda crud.. I might work harder on Chapter 4: . I won't force you guys to review, but if you want a good chapter, you know what to do…


End file.
